Gunner's Base (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Gunner's Base is a level in the Vepturegeng Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Wrecked Torture Chambers Begin along the hallway where this stage takes place and you will immediately be treated to the sight of a freaky dragon stomping around in the dungeon ahead of you. He will smash the wall, before flying off to the right, leaving you to figure out how to proceed. Use heat vision to fix the pipes on the wall. When you reach the far upper right, you will be able to press a button on the right that disables the oozing poison along the hallway. Now you can work through the hallway to reach a wide room. Continue onward and you will see the dragon again. This time, he knocks down a giant wrecking ball that blocks your path. Drill through the cracked LEGO tiles, and build the remaining bricks into a ladder. On the high shelf, proceed to the right and you will come to a rooted plant. Cut through the vines, which will leave them on the ground. Assemble them to form a giant tentacle for easy studs, then lift the tentacle up to the squid idol to the right to trigger another sequence. The wrecking ball will be out of your way now. Now you are free to proceed to the right, past where the wrecking ball had recently blocked your progress. As you proceed, you will see the dragon again. It will knock on and then pass through an entrance. You need to follow. Doing so will require that you turn your attention to the guard on the turret. You assemble the debris on the floor. This will make a targeted object; shoot the target to send it flying to the turret, a process that results in a shower of LEGO studs. Follow that up by shooting the guard in the turret. Shooting the guard with magic incurs the wrath of it. A hex is cast on you, but that is helpful, in this case. Speedily head to the right, to the area ahead of the ingress. There, step on a patch of light and cause the door to open. Pass through that door and you will witness a cut scene. Then it is time to slay a dragon. The dragon is a frail opponent. He will simply disassemble the tables around you, which is okay because it helps you to collect LEGO studs and other goodies. To fight the troll, simply keep your distance when it breathes fire or tosses items at you. He frequently beats the ground, which sends out a shock wave that knocks you back, but does not kill you. You need to stay at a distance, anyway, so that the dragon is inclined to flick objects at you, rather than burn you. Accordingly, watch for the dragon to pick up the rubble and hurl it at you. Step aside fast and watch the rubble for a target to appear on it. This means that you can shoot it back to the dragon that tossed it. Do so to injure the dragon once, then repeat the process to harm it a second time. That will stun it, allowing you to move in close and cut the ropes on the club that he was guarding. Release it to deal the final blow. Now a cut scene will follow and the section is complete. Section Two: Cleansing Factory As you enter the plant, you will be attacked by many Fencers. Squash them and press on. The cliff here will pull in once you stand on it, but you need to drop down, anyway. Be careful on the front flaps of this conveyor belt, as they will drop you if you stand on them. Move to the right, watching out for violent pistons that will crush you. Destroy the Extraterrestrial Enemies and continue to the right. Just past a few aliens, you will find a fans you can build that will lift you up. Let it carry you to the high cliff on the far right, then go through the door. Laser the wall, than build the bricks into stairs up to the next cliff and shoot the target to raise a big bucket, then cross over and cut through the ropes, building a long one up to another target. Fire and get the big pail moving. Jump on and it will drop you on the next cliff. Bust away the canisters and build the target onto the wall so you can shoot it. Now two more buckets are moving to your right. Keep going to the right to a solid platform. Now, you need to leap onto a bucket and then off before it moves past the blue fire, then cross another pit to the entrance. Heat Vision the wall and repair the pipes to open the doorway. The objective of this area is to get across. The smelters are too big, so you will need to be carried by the platforms in the middle of the room. Hop onto them and rotate them by moving the switch. Cross over to the next platform when you are able to, and rotate the switch on that one until you get to the other side and slice through the ingress with Wall Cut. Proceed to the right in this cave, shooting away Tecatzlipoca if he gives you trouble. After you pass under the arch, cut through the vines and build a big, long vine to the next cliff and snipe the bricks on the far right. Build them into a platform, then jump across to it and to the next landmass. Extend the bridge ladder so you can get to the final stone platform and enfeeble the Fencers. Laser through the door to get to the next area. Fix the pipes on the wall with Heat Vision to cause an explosive to roll out of a ceiling pipe. Roll it over to the stasis field and blast it to explode both. Take the Power Up that is left behind and head to the right. Speedily take care of all the Fencers, Aliens, and incoming Tecatzlipoca before it expires. Once they are all discarded, laser the four restraints on the Energy Crossbow Bolt to obtain it. Section Three: Creepy Keep This section starts with you in an attack helicopter. The first part has you flying along the kingdom. Simply shoot everything in sight and collect every ring of Studs along the way. There is also a Mini-Kit in this area. Keep an eye out for it as you are flying, as it is inside the Stud Rings. You will know it is coming up, as it is right after a tricky left turn. Eventually you will transition to an open area as you attack an enemy tower. Before doing anything, look for the Race Beacon. Fly through it, then complete the brief race to obtain a Mini-Kit. Once you finish the race, blast everything you see to pieces. This will allow you to collect a lot of easy Studs. To proceed, you need to collect torpedoes and fire them at the targeted turrets. Explode all of them to proceed to the next area of the section. After a cut scene, you will be in a keep. Head right and swing across the rope over an abyss. Continue right along the trail, and then climb up the bright red pipe at the end of the pathway. Climb up the pipe and then head left along the cliff until you can pull yourself up. Break the object right next to you, then use the bricks to build an elevator up. Once you are up top, laser the wall, and build it into a ladder. Climb up it to the next level. Murder everyone up here, then destroy all the blocks. This will allow you to build something new, so the left object first. This will turn off the force field, and if you run into the small room, hug the left wall to get a Mini-Kit. Once you have that, destroy the object you built, then construct the right object. This will allow you to get up another level. Finally, break what you built one more time and build the middle option, which is a staircase to go up higher. Walk up the stairs, cut through the vines, then build them into yet another extra long one across the pit. Once on the other side, shoot down the hanging bridge ladder. This will allow you to get across to the next area. Climb the hidden vine and make sure you go to the top, as there is a Mini-Kit up there! Now climb down a bit and go right. Build the floor, then shove the large cable into the socket. This will open up a new area. Fix the pipes with Heat Vision to open the first door. Hop up to the next level and grab the lever on the wall to open the second door. Leap into the wind and it will blow you up to the next level. Shatter everything in this area, and you will be able to build a button that turns on the lift. Stand in it to go up to the next level. Once up there, splinter everything here to make a stairway, but do not walk through yet. Head right and activate the pressure pad, then enter the room on the right. Some Fencers will spawn in here. Destroy them, then wait. More will spawn, so stick around and kill them over the course of one minute. Once you murder all 15, the Red Brick will appear! Once you have the Red Brick, head back to the stairs you made and walk up top. Head left, laser the wall, and build it into a bridge. Run across, then climb up the ladder before it drops. Continue climbing until you reach the next platform. Along the back wall is a pressure plate, so jump up onto it, opening the door to the next area. Head to the hanging box, and shoot the target on it. Build it into a ladder, and climb to the top, ending this part of the section. Exit the hall you find, and head left first. Destroy the Extraterrestrial Enemies, then fix the pipes on the wall with Heat Vision. This will spin the turbine and cause rubble to fall. Build the rubble into an explosive and then head right to the next machine. Kill everyone by the next door, and crack all the objects to collect Studs. Snipe the targets around the steel door to cause it to open. Continue murdering and shivering everything, then build the bricks into an extra long lang and climb up. Cut through the vine plant on the tower, and build it into yet another extra long vine path. You will find a block on it; shove it off. Jump down and grab a grenade on the floor, exploding the container you shoved off, then use the bricks to build the second explosive. Now that you are done up here, spring down to the lowest level, or use the stairway. On the lower level, stick to the right first. Bust everything you can find, and in the back you will notice some LEGO that can be built into a couple things. Construct the right thing first, opening the shutter and revealing a Mini-Kit. Once obtained, bang what you built then construct the left option. Head right and destroy the bot and anyone who shows up, then belt everything in the area. You will find a target. Grab it, then head back to the object you built. Place it on and fire to spin it. This will cause a cube to come out, so smash it and build three mines out of its pieces. Now that you are done here, head to the final area in the far left. Once over here, blast and kill everything you see. In the background is a faint green light behind the mesh. Head there, and shoot the target on the wall to cause some rubble to fall. Use it to construct the right object first which will lower the green golem down. Burst the thing you built, then build the left object to get the creature to the bottom level. Switch to him, and drive him to the 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Button one foot away. This will spawn some rubble, so build the last explosive out of it and finish the section! Your ordinary Orc isn’t anything to fear, write? Whelp, this is an Orc on speed, so you're going to be running away from him as he advances. If he hits a wall, he will be knocked unconscious, allowing you to strike him. After that, he will get a bow ready, so you’ll need to continue the process without getting shot; luckily, reticles appear at the areas he will fire at, so you’ll know where to avoid. After hitting him a second time, he will start shooting incendiary spears, so good luck with that, not to mention that the reticles appear everywhere but one area, so you’ll need to be very skilled to get to it. Once he’s down for the final (unless you wait too long) time, punch him and you’ll be picking your teeth with his horns in no time! Congratulations! Only one section left. Section Four: The Dynamo You will now fight the Goblin in this section. He's not just on speed, however; he's doing steroids, making him stronger than you could believe. After watching a mercifully short cutscenes, you begin on the battle. I will be frank - he is still a wuss. Instead of combating you himself, he sends out a bunch of oafs. You do not need to battle them, but they attack you, and it gets difficult once they gang up on you. Anyway, do not attack the Goblin at the start. If you get too close to him, he will run away. So how the hell are you supposed to kill the dude? Well, I am going to tell you, that is why you are here. Anyhow, do you see all of those goblets and chalices lying around? Pick one of them up, and carefully aim it at the Goblin. Be careful, though; if you get too close, he will run, and if you take too long, the thugs will get you. Propel your makeshift weapon, and nail the Goblin. He will dart, so you go to wherever he ends up. Grab a goblet, pitch. Grab a chalice, lob it. Then, you have a choice. The Goblin puts on his fearless face, and attacks you. In fact, he can actually kill. If you want to flip something else at him, go ahead, but if you are a fisticuffs type of kid, go up and bust a crater into his face! Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Vepturegeng Levels